User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Volume 2 episode 3
Hello and welcome to analysis by an author. I have a lot to talk about so let's jump right in to episode 3 of volume 2: A Minor Hiccup Finally! Characters development, in plural! We start with Jaune still not seeing what's in front of him. This boy can be soo blind, expect some firework at the ball. The next scene shows why RWBY will be THE premiere team of Beacon...Maybe even in its history. Let me describe the scene and you try to find out what I mean. As they decided in the previous episode, RWBY is preparing to investigate the nefarious plot they stumbled on in the last volume. Each has a venue of investigation except for Ruby. #Weiss will go to the CC tower to get information from the Schnee company on any dust shipment anomaly in recent months. #Blake and Sun will go to a White Fang rally and Boy! Will she get information! I'd say about 12 tons of info. #Yang and Neptune will go to the underworld and try to worm info from Junior again. (Okay I'm a little ahead of myself here.) #And Ruby... will improvise. Do you see it? This is something I saw from day one as soon as we met all four girls and knew a bit about them. Out of every other (known) group. They are the most diversified and are the only group that have the potential to rally EVERYBODY. Faunus, Elite, The underworld, Hunters, Kingdoms, even freaking androids! as we'll see later. Cut to Ruby and Weiss getting to the CC transmit tower. Did anybody else caught the comment about the great war? Hmmm, centralized communication hub between kingdoms... everything passes through there...all in one place... easy access... one tower... nothing else, at least for most people. UH-HO! YAY! My beloved Penny is back, but not is well in Penny town. Interesting hiccup, she seemed different somehow, more mature. Upgrade? We are shown the type of security that protects the tower. Wonder if that will be important in a future episode? Why was Weiss practising her smile, I felt like that is part of her conflict with her dad. We see the four kingdom's logo. I think it's the first time, tell me if I'm wrong. A lot of students here, one talking to her mom at signal. We can now confirm Weiss has a sister, Winter. Weiss doesn't want to talk to her father? Colour me shocked (NOT!) She gets the information but you just know they'll be repercussions at a later date. Countdown until daddy or sister visit Beacon commencing! Is there only one cafe in Vale? And we get a passing reference to Ruby's father. Note that Penny wasn't allowed to talk to her friend and it wasn't her "father" who told her that, but who could... Never mind it's Ironwood. Okay, we have a lot here. First, Atlas military is Atlesian. The mech was created by Atlesian and Schnee. By Penny and the guards reaction, Penny is Atlesian. The way Ironwood presents his new models by stepping on the old. How well do you think he will take it when Penny decides she wants to be like a real girl and go to Beacon? (Oh c'mon! you know it's coming!) Okay what's the most important segment of the chase? The old dust shop owner! He's everywhere! He is the brain behind Cinder, mark my words! Of course, the single most important part was Ruby running on empty pretty fast. Is it her lack of experience, holding up a Penny that clearly weights a lot or she wouldn't be able to stop the truck or a limitation to her semblance? We'll have to see. Well that's it for the best episode of volume 2 to date! Join me Saturday when I open a very big can of worms on speculative author. Category:Blog posts